El sueño de Manta
by Cuencas Vacias
Summary: Es hora de desenmasacararte, es hora de detenerte, porque no tendrás a Ana. Terminado
1. Viernes

Hola a todos: este es mi primer fic de Shaman King, me inspiré en una novela que se llama "En la calle donde vives", agradeceré a los que lean esto que me dejen reviews. El título no tiene mucho que ver pero no se me ocurrío algo mejor. 

Disclaimer: los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei y la autora los emplea sin fines de lucro.

Bueno, espero les guste...

.:.EL SUEÑO DE MANTA.:.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

LA CARTA

"Quiero liberarme de las cadenas que me atan, caminar a donde mis pasos quieran llevarme, mirar lo que yo decida, hacer lo que yo quiera, quiero toda una vida y no solo media vida; con las llaves de Meikoku Tao, un nuevo mundo está por abrirse para mi, con los dones que Hao Asakura nos ha legado construiré para mi lo que por tanto solo ha sido un sueño".

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

MADRUGADA DEL VIERNES

Manta llegó a su cama casi arrastrándose, o cambiaba ese horario infernal de clases extra que se había echado encima o ya podía prepararse para sufrir un accidente por quedarse dormido despierto. Ya estaba en la cama cuando recordó que Yoh le había pedido que lo llamara porque tenía noticias urgentes que contarle; Manta reflexionó, seguramente su amistad no se vería dañada si llamaba a Yoh a la mañana siguiente en vez de hacerlo esa misma noche. Bostezó largamente y se quedó dormido de inmediato.

En medio de la noche escuchó un ruido proveniente de la planta baja de su casa, supuso que era uno de sus padres yendo a la cocina por agua, pero entonces el ruido se reprodujo más fuerte, eran pisadas subiendo las escaleras, su habitación era la primera al final de estas así que quien fuera tendría que pasar frente a él; se quedó muy quieto pensando en la posibilidad de que se tratara de un ladrón; las pisadas se detuvieron frente a su habitación y luego Manta oyó un ligero clic cuando el intruso abrió la puerta; decidió que lo mejor sería fingir que dormía, entrecerró los ojos y el intruso fue directamente hacia el ropero, Manta oyó que las puertas de este se abrían, el intruso parecía saber exactamente donde estaba lo que buscaba porque Manta no lo oyó revolver entre sus cosas; por último volvió sobre sus pasos, Manta se atrevió a enderezarse entre sus sabanas para ver al ladrón, alcanzó a vislumbrar su espalda cuando salía por la puerta, le pareció que era una persona muy delgada, tal vez un chico. Se quedó paralizado en su habitación hasta que pasó tanto tiempo que Manta estuvo seguro de que el intruso ya no estaba en su casa, sólo entonces se atrevió a levantarse y salir al pasillo, empezaba a amanecer y una tenue luz entraba por las ventanas; se dirigió a toda prisa al cuarto de sus padres, ambos dormían placidamente en su cama, regresó a su cuarto y abrió el closet, miró en su interior parecía que nada faltaba; más calmado se dispuso a vestirse y comenzar el día.

Cuando salió de la ducha su mamá ya estaba de pie preparando el desayuno, el teléfono sonó, Manta se dirigió a contestarlo, era Yoh, pensó algo apabullado que si su amigo lo llamaba tan temprano era porque sus noticias eran urgentes

–hola Yoh– comenzó Manta –¿qué sucede?

–Manta ¿puedes venir a mi casa hoy?– le preguntó Yoh

–por supuesto¿a qué hora?

–¿te gustaría venir a desayunar?– inquirió su amigo, si que debía estar en un apuro, Manta no dudó ni un instante y se puso en camino. Llegó a la dirección de Yoh y entró en la casa de estilo japonés muy típico, se paso directo a la cocina tras dejar sus zapatos en el recibidor, su amigo estaba preparando el desayuno

–buenos días– saludó Manta, Yoh le sonrió como siempre y lo hizo sentarse, le sirvió unos huevos recién preparados y jugo de naranja –¿por qué me llamaste tan temprano?– preguntó Manta luego de que Yoh le agradeciera por acudir tan temprano a verlo, la sonrisa de su amigo se le borró de inmediato pero luego regresó

–pues me pasó algo anoche y necesito un consejo– toda la conversación le pareció extrañamente inusitada a Manta, Yoh hizo una pausa como si no supiera por donde empezar, la situación era bastante tensa así que Manta decidió hacer platica para relajarse un poco

–¿Ana sigue dormida?– inquirió, pero la sonrisa se borró de nuevo y Manta supo que no debió preguntar eso

–no está– le respondió Yoh, Manta debía parecer confundido porque Yoh añadió de inmediato –se fue de casa anoche–.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Len Tao bajo del tren seguido de su hermana Jun, visitaban Japón tan seguido que ya lo consideraban un segundo hogar, solicitaron un taxi en la estación y se dirigieron al hotel en el que siempre solían hospedarse; en cuanto llegaron Jun llamó a Fausto Octavo, el cual se había ofrecido muy amablemente a ser su contacto en el país; Len Tao no se molestó en deshacer su maleta, en vez de ello se apoderó de la valija de viaje de su hermana y la abrió desperdigando por la cama los papeles que contenía; el primero era un sobre con varias fotografías, la primera era de una vieja caja decorada con motivos de dragones chinos, las siguientes mostraban el contenido de esa caja: un juego de espadas, diez anillos y tres rollos de papel cuidadosamente enredados; era el tesoro perdido de la dinastía Tao, había sido hallado recientemente en Kyoto y ellos dos habían sido enviados a recuperarlo, tenían tres días en Japón realizando tramites engorrosos, de Kyoto los habían enviado a Tokio porque el tesoro había sido trasladado al museo principal de ese lugar. Su hermana cortó la comunicación y le explicó a Len lo que Fausto le había dicho, las autoridades pretendían quedarse el tesoro a menos que pudieran probar que efectivamente pertenecía a su familia en cuyo caso lo más seguro era que acabara en un museo de su país natal; Len sonrió, él era un peleador pero las batallas legales no eran su fuerte, sabía que su padre no permitiría que el tesoro fuera arrebatado a la familia ahora que lo habían encontrado pero lo primero era ocuparse de que regresara a China; Len finalmente se puso a acomodar su ropa y ésta vez fue Jun quien se concentró en los papeles, llevaban consigo un inventario muy antiguo de la familia Tao y dibujos que representaban el tesoro que había sido robado de Meikoku Tao

–ya que estamos en Tokio¿por qué no visitamos a los Asakura?– sugirió Len, que no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad para ir a medir fuerzas con su viejo amigo y rival Yoh, su hermana sonrió, a ella le encantaría visitar a Ana y ponerse al tanto de las últimas noticias de su vida.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Manta pensó en lo tonto que se había visto en casa de Yoh mientras se dirigía a la suya, no solo se había quedado mudo y no pudo decir ni una palabra de aliento a su amigo sino que además le faltó tacto para evitar sorprenderse e indignarse ante las condiciones de la partida de Ana: se había ido con Hao, Manta no lo podía creer, en primer lugar porque habían dado a Hao por muerto, pero su regreso de la tumba no era tan desconcertante como el hecho de que Ana cambiara a Yoh por su gemelo, Manta vio la habitación de su ahora ex–amiga vacía, y la carta que le había dejado a Yoh "no espero que comprendas mis motivos pero nunca serás la persona que yo quisiera así que antes de hacer daño o cometer un error aún más grande prefiero dejarte; no lo hago de frente porque de esta manera será más fácil para los dos, me voy con tu hermano, y te ofrezco una disculpa por ponerte en una situación difícil con él".

Manta no lo podía creer, es decir Ana siempre había sido una persona muy fría pero uno esperaría que tras dos años viviendo juntos tendría un poco de tacto para romper con Yoh; su amigo le explicó que Ana había estado muy distante desde hacía un mes más o menos y hablaba mucho por teléfono; seguramente con Hao, Manta sintió que se tensaba tan solo de recordar todo lo sucedido cuando se detuvo en seco, había dos patrullas frente a su casa, claro, que tonto había sido, como pudo olvidar lo del ladrón, se había ido a casa de Yoh sin siquiera contarle a su madre lo sucedido; pasó corriendo entre la policía y entró; su madre lo esperaba muy seria porque la policía lo estaba buscando a él.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ryu y Horo Horo se dirigían a Funbary Gaoka, Tokio, habían recibido una llamada de Yoh que los dejó muy preocupados y se dirigían en ese mismo momento a encontrarse con él, Pilika la hermana de Horo Horo no iba con ellos, con algo de esfuerzo Horo Horo la había convencido de quedarse en Okkaido. Aunque Ryu estaba de vacaciones en Okinawa al sur del país Horo Horo se lo encontró por la carretera que iba de Okkaido a Tokio y de ahí decidieron continuar juntos, entraron a la ciudad, al pasar por el centro se vieron envueltos en un embotellamiento, estuvieron atorados durante cerca de una hora, avanzaron a paso de tortuga, el motivo de tal congestionamiento a esa hora de la tarde parecía ser un alboroto en un edificio del centro –parece que robaron el museo– dijo Horo Horo al escuchar los rumores de peatones y policías que se encontraban en la escena, Ryu frenó su motocicleta de golpe y señalando un punto en el alboroto exclamó –¡pero si es Jun Tao!– Horo Horo también volteó pero era imposible detenerse en ese momento para ir donde ella y optaron por seguir su camino rumbo a casa de Yoh.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Manta esperó pacientemente en la jefatura de policía, lo habían conducido ahí para interrogarlo¿sobre qué, lo ignoraba, la situación no le quedaba del todo clara, el comandante de la policía entró; a Manta se le fue la mandíbula al piso al verlo

–¡Marco!– el oficial clonado del comandante de los soldados X lo miró extrañado

–¿nos conocemos?– Manta lo miró perplejo

–soy amigo de Yoh– le contestó

–¿Yoh, no sé de que me habla– le dijo a un más desconcertado Manta

–¿no se llama Marco?

–si, así es

–¿no servía a la doncella de Hierro Jeanne?

–no conozco a ninguna doncella de hierro

–pero

–suficiente, le recuerdo que el interrogado aquí es usted, no yo– Manta se sonrojó ante el recordatorio de su situación

–si¿qué sucedió¿por qué me trajeron a este lugar?– iba a añadir... sin mis padres, pero no quería parecer pequeño, lo cual ya era difícil dada su corta estatura

–conoce a esta mujer– preguntó Marco tendiéndole una foto, Manta miró, era Shalona, la líder de las cinco Lily's

–si– respondió Manta, y le contó a Marco, que parecía no recordar nada a pesar de haber estado ahí, que había hecho un viaje a Estados Unidos el año pasado y que ahí la había conocido

–¿cuándo fue la última vez que la vio?– Manta hizo memoria –a finales de verano del año pasado nos separamos en una aldea apache

–¿mantuvo algún tipo de contacto con ella, después de eso?

–no– dijo Manta preguntándose a donde quería llegar Marco

–¿sabía que estaba en Japón?– Manta negó de nuevo

–¿le pasó algo a Shalona?– preguntó sin dejar que la mirada de halcón de Marco lo intimidara

–fue asesinada ayer– soltó Marco, Manta se sorprendió mucho pero se sorprendió aún más cuando Marco añadió

–en la escena del crimen hallamos esto– dijo levantando una laptop gris con bordes azules, esa era su computadora y tenía su nombre escrito en un costado; Manta no supo si reír o llorar, Shalona asesinada y él era el principal sospechoso.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Manta no fue a su casa pues estaban realizando un cateo en ella en busca de pistas, le contó a sus padres y a Marco del intruso que había escuchado durante la noche, pero si esperaba que Marco considerara eso como una pista estaba muy equivocado porque en vez de pensar en esa posibilidad miró a Manta desconfiado y él entendió que no le creía; así como tampoco le creía que no había salido durante la noche, como sus padres estaban dormidos su declaración de que su hijo no había abandonado su cama no era confiable; así que fue a quedarse en casa de Yoh, al llegar se encontró a Horo Horo y Ryu; en cierto modo eso lo hizo sentir mejor, la presencia de sus amigos era confortante; Yoh les contó su problema y Manta el suyo, ambos parecían extraordinarios. Ya era algo tarde cuando el timbre sonó, Yoh se levantó a abrir; eran los Tao, el grupo de antaño estaba casi completo, excepto por la ausencia incomoda de Ana, y la de Chocolove y Lyzerg los cuales estaban en sus respectivos países, todos se pusieran al tanto de las noticias de unos y otros, incluido que el tesoro de la familia Tao había sido robado del museo donde lo tenían la madrugada del Jueves, se hizo muy tarde en medio de platica, bromas y recuerdos de sus aventuras juntos así que Yoh dispuso que se quedaran todos a dormir en su casa esa noche.  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––


	2. Sábado

.:.EL SUEÑO DE MANTA.  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

:SÁBADO:

A la mañana siguiente Manta acudió a la oficina de su padre, el cual le tenía excelentes noticias, había conseguido que un renombrado investigador internacional tomara su caso

–pero no soy culpable– objetó Manta que veía en todo eso la duda de su padre

–lo sé hijo, el investigador se encargará de reunir pistas que demuestren tu inocencia– al escuchar esa frase Manta se tranquilizó; esa era sin duda una buena idea considerando que el encargado del caso: Marco, estaba más ocupado tratando que Manta pareciera culpable que lo contrario; su padre le dijo que el investigador acudiría esa tarde a su casa y le pidió que estuviera ahí para recibirlo, como era Sábado y no teniendo nada mejor que hacer Manta regresó a su hogar, tal vez podría hurgar en su closet y ver si faltaba algo además de su laptop, aún no se explicaba como había llegado a la escena del crimen y le parecía una incoherencia que Marco pensara que si él era el asesino cargaría su computadora con él para matar a alguien, acaso esperaba que golpeara a Shalona en la cabeza con ella o algo por el estilo.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Manta llegó a su casa, el auto de su madre no estaba así que dedujo que no se encontraba, entró y al llegar a la sala por poco se desmaya; Ana estaba ahí –hola Manta– lo saludó como si nada hubiera pasado

–¡Ana¿qué haces aquí?

–vine de visita– le contesto Ana

–no me refiero a eso, quiero decir– Manta se enredó, no sabía que quería decir y lo único que se le ocurrió fue gritarle a Ana que era una traidora por irse con el peor enemigo de Yoh –ya se te olvidó que Hao quería matarlo– Ana se levantó amenazadoramente y Manta recordó cuanto respetaba a esa mujer

–no te atrevas a gritarme– le dijo en un peligroso siseo y Manta cerró la boca de inmediato –ya sabía que no me comprendería ninguno de ustedes, tú eres el más racional y pensé en venir a verte

–lo siento Ana, pero si esperas que me ponga de tu lado estás muy lejos de la verdad– le dijo Manta

–en realidad vine a verte porque tengo un interés personal en el caso de Shalona– Manta abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se dispuso a escuchar pero Ana se rehusó a hablar sin té y panquecillos de por medio, Manta la complació, haría lo que fuera por ella en ese instante con tal que soltará su información –ella estaba siguiendo a Hao, vino tras él desde Estados Unidos– comenzó Ana, Manta se dio cuenta que el estomago se le revolvía de coraje cada vez que escuchaba a Ana mencionar a Hao –temía que Hao viniera a liquidar a Yoh finalmente– Manta abrió la boca para decir que cualquiera pensaría eso pero Ana se le adelantó –no vino a eso, está muy cambiado– dijo y la mirada se le apagó al pensar en ello

–¿pero entonces a que vino?– quiso saber Manta pero Ana se rehusó a hablar de ello

–yo me reuní con ella hace una semana, hablamos de Yoh y de Hao y la convencí de que regresara a Estados Unidos, me prometió que se iría y también...– Ana hizo una pausa dramática –me dijo que alguien la había estado siguiendo

–¿alguien la seguía, entonces ¿el asesino viene de Estados Unidos?

–no estoy segura– dijo Ana terminando su té –Shalona no me especifico si la seguían desde allá o habían comenzado a hacerlo cuando llegó a Japón– Manta repasó la información recién reunida, Ana le anunció que debía irse, dejando su panquecillo a medias

–¿dónde te estás quedando Ana?– preguntó Manta pensando que sería útil saberlo en caso de que Marco le pidiera testigos

–en el Hilton– respondió Ana sonrojándose; Manta la acompañó a la puerta y se despidió de ella.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde cuando el timbre sonó sobresaltando a Manta, se asomó por la ventana temiendo que se tratara de Marco que venía a penar su alma, no alcanzó a ver a nadie así que bajo y atisbo por el rabillo de la puerta, para su alivió no era el temido oficial, así que abrió

–Buenas tardes– lo saludó una persona educadamente, Manta se sorprendió pero se calmó de inmediato –hola Lyzerg– lo saludó

–¿nos conocemos?– preguntó Lyzerg, Manta se pegó en la cabeza¿acaso la doncella de hierro les había borrado la memoria a sus súbditos?

–no, supongo que no– dijo Manta

–soy el investigador contratado por su padre para el caso del asesinato de Shalona

–pase– balbuceó Manta, le sirvió té a Lyzerg sin dejar de mirarlo intensamente, inclusive pensó en llamar a Yoh para que viniera a refrescarle la memoria al chico inglés; Lyzerg lo interrogó igual que Marco, y Manta empezó a temer que no aceptarán que un niño de su edad lo defendiera, tras contarle lo sucedido con Marco y con Ana, Lyzerg quiso ver su habitación, estaba toda revuelta por el cateo y luego porque el propio Manta había estado buscando en su closet

–¿ya sabe que se llevaron?– preguntó Lyzerg, Manta le dijo que no –¿ya recordó como perdió su laptop?– siguió

–pues, el Jueves en la mañana todavía la tenía conmigo porque la usé en clase, luego fui a comer y cuando llegué a mi casa no la utilicé así que no recuerdo mucho

–¿cree que eso fue lo que el intruso se llevó esa noche?

–no, porque la laptop la tengo siempre dentro la mochila en mi escritorio nunca la pongo en el closet– contestó Manta

–¿cuándo notó que no la tenía consigo?– Manta se sonrojó un poco

–cuando Marco me la enseñó en la jefatura de policía

–probablemente se la robaron en su camino a casa– concluyó Lyzerg y dando por terminada la entrevista, se retiró, iba a la jefatura a indagar que había averiguado Marco y que habían hallado durante el cateo.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Len, Jun y Fausto estaban en la jefatura de policía pero no vieron a Lyzerg cuando entró porque estaban encerrados en una oficina discutiendo con el encargado del robo del tesoro Tao, era una oficial relativamente joven de nombre Mine, si Manta la hubiera visto se hubiera infartado y empezaría a creer que los soldados X se habían apropiado de todos los puestos de la policía en Japón

–no puedo creer que se lo hayan llevado –espetó Len bastante enojado –empiezo a pensar que se trata de una conspiración de su gobierno para lavarse las manos y quedarse el tesoro

–por favor, no sea absurdo, nuestro gobierno está buscando el tesoro afanosamente pues aunque no nos pertenezca estaba bajo nuestra custodia

–¿tienen algún sospechoso¿huellas digitales tal vez?– preguntó Jun, la oficial Mine le dijo que no

–lo más extraño es, que el tesoro ni siquiera estaba en exhibición, lo tenían en la boveda, así que quién lo robo sabía de que se trataba y sabía donde estaba guardado porque no se llevaron nada más– dijo Mine

–eso reduce la lista de sospechosos– apuntó Fausto

–si, pero eso también los hace a ustedes sospechosos– dijo Mine mirando al trío

–¿no creerá que nosotros lo hicimos?– dijo Jun

–en realidad no lo creo, pero tengo que investigarlos así que debo pedirles que no abandonen Japón al menos hasta que tengamos sus declaraciones y hallamos reunido pistas– se levantó dando por terminada la entrevista y condujo el trío a la puerta, Len estaba furioso, no era de extrañarse siempre había sido un sujeto muy temperamental, que el tesoro fuera robado en sus narices y que además fueran sospechosos lo puso de un humor especialmente volátil.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––


	3. Domingo

.:.EL SUEÑO DE MANTA.

Hola: Este capitulo está muy corto por lo que decidí subir dos de un jalón. Ojala les guste.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

:DOMINGO:

Lyzerg releyó el informe que Marco le había dado aunque a regañadientes, decidió entrevistar a todas las personas que habían estado en contacto con Shalona durante la semana que permaneció en Japón, la primera de su lista era una vieja conocida suya, mientras marcaba el teléfono no pudo evitar preguntarse que hacía ella en ese país; la aludida pareció tan sorprendida de que él estuviera en Japón como él lo estaba por la presencia de ella, sin explicarle de que se trataba la convenció de cenar juntos esa noche.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

–Saludos doncella Jeanne– dijo al tiempo que le besaba la mano, ella era absolutamente hermosa y él la adoraba desde hacía mucho tiempo

–Lyzerg Diethel es un placer encontrarnos– respondió ella, entraron, era el restaurant más caro que Lyzerg pudo pagar, la doncella se veía encantada y él estaba satisfecho, se sentaron y ordenaron –Lyzerg– comenzó ella– ¿cómo averiguaste que estaba en este lugar?–

–me lo dijo la policía– cuando Jeanne escuchó eso se congeló por un instante

–¿se trata de la pobre Shalona¿no es verdad?– preguntó Jeanne

–si, me contrataron para investigar el caso, culparon a Manta Oyamada– la doncella asintió

–Marco me interrogó ayer, supongo que fue quién te dijo donde encontrarme

–así es doncella

–te diré lo mismo que le dije a él, me encontré a Shalona en el aeropuerto, hablamos un poco, almorzamos juntas el Martes y luego no nos volvimos a ver

–¿no le dijo nada acerca de que alguien la estuviera siguiendo?– preguntó Lyzerg recordando lo dicho por Ana Kyouyama

–si, hablamos de ello, supongo que ya sabes que vino a Japón buscando a Hao Asakura

–si

–en cuanto se enteró de que no estaba muerto me contacto para decírmelo, por eso estoy en este país, hace poco hable con la ex de Yoh, ahora está con Hao y me aseguró que no vino a atentar contra su hermano, en cuanto a Shalona, decidió seguirlo por su cuenta pero en todo caso no entiendo que hace Hao entonces aquí, en primer lugar– Lyzerg la dejo seguir su hilo de pensamientos sin interrumpirla –me dijo que alguien la acechaba desde que llegó al aeropuerto, al parecer no querían que siguiera a Hao o que averiguara nada sobre él

–así que se trata sobre Hao– apuntó Lyzerg

–si pero me parece que es un tercero no Hao quien provocó todo¿sabes, hay algo que no le dije a Marco

– la doncella Jeanne bebió un poco de vino antes de seguir

–me llamó el Jueves en la noche estaba muy asustada, dijo que había alguien afuera del apartamento que rentó, así que le pedí que viniera a mi casa para que no estuviera sola pero nunca llegó– la voz de la doncella tembló un poco –¿cómo murió Lyzerg?

–la envenenaron, el atacante entró a su apartamento y la obligó a tragar un veneno de efecto casi inmediato– Lyzerg decidió ahorrarle los detalles a la doncella, no le dijo que habían atado a Shalona antes de matarla, Marco pensaba, y Lyzerg estaba de acuerdo en ello, que la habían interrogado antes de acabar con ella; luego de eso hicieron a un lado el tema y hablaron de otras cosas, Jeanne le dio la dirección de su casa en Japón, permanecería en el país una semana más pero no le dijo a Lyzerg por que

–¿y cómo fue que decidiste ser investigador?– preguntó Jeanne

–decidí seguir los pasos de mi padre y además, quiero defender la justicia– Jeanne sonrió, era el mismo Lyzerg que recordaba.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––


	4. Lunes

.:.EL SUEÑO DE MANTA.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

:LUNES:

Yoh compraba la despensa acompañado por Horo Horo, él y Ryu insistían en hacerle compañía todo el tiempo, tal vez creían que de estar solo se deprimiría; sin embargo Yoh no dejaba de creer que había algo que Ana no le quiso decir, aún no podía creer que lo hubiera abandonado tan repentinamente, tal vez debía hablar con ella, Horo Horo lo dejó para ir por el cereal mientras Yoh escogía la carne, había un hombre cerca, a Yoh le pareció que lo estaba observando pero cuando prestó más atención el sujeto se dio la vuelta y se alejó, le parecía conocido pero no pudo precisar de donde. Tenía el cabello muy largo y oscuro, Yoh empezó a hacer memoria cuando Horo Horo lo interrumpió y el detalle se le fue.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

–¿Jeanne, Iron Maiden Jeanne ¿está aquí?– preguntó Manta sorprendido cuando Lyzerg añadió los datos que ella le había proporcionado

–¿la conoce?– preguntó Lyzerg haciéndole notar a Manta que los soldados X no recordaban su pasado extrañamente, ya era muy tarde para negar que sabía de quien se trataba

–la conocí en un viaje al extranjero– dijo Manta, lo cual era cierto –me gustaría mucho verla de nuevo– comentó, Lyzerg le tendió el papel donde la noche anterior la doncella había anotado sus datos para que Manta los copiara

–¿qué es lo siguiente que harás?– inquirió

–el siguiente en mi lista es un tal Ryu...– hizo una pausa incrédulo –¿Con Espada de Madera?– Lyzerg masculló una maldición contra los apellidos japoneses y tras despedirse de Manta se fue de su casa dejándolo cavilando algo, Manta sintió una idea que quería formarse pero no atinaba a descifrar qué; miró la dirección de la doncella Jeanne y pensó que él también tenía unas cuantas preguntas que hacerle.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Lyzerg llegó frente a una casa de aspecto muy antiguo, esa era la dirección que el tal Ryu le había proporcionado, pagó el taxi y tocó el timbre, un chico de cabello bicolor, en parte azul y en parte negro, le abrió la puerta, Lyzerg le explicó el motivo de su visita pero en vez de hacerlo pasar el chico se le quedó mirando con la vista embotada, Lyzerg encontró chocante esa falta de buenos modales así que entró dejando al chico en la puerta; cruzó un jardín bastante amplio y llegó a la casa, era ilógico golpear la puerta de papel y madera así que a riesgo de interrumpir algo abrió, se encontró con un chico de cabello oscuro que le recordó a Hao y que se le quedó viendo igual que el tipo de la entrada

–disculpe– comenzó Lyzerg –busco al señor Ryu– se rehusó a decir el apellido, un sujeto con mandil entró a la habitación en ese momento llevando un plato de arroz, tenía un copete desproporcionadamente largo, miró a Lyzerg; él ya temía que ese tipo también se quedará como petrificado pero lo que sucedió fue mucho peor

–¡mi querido Lyzerg!– gritó tirando el arroz y corriendo hacia él

–¡no, espere– pidió Lyzerg dando un paso atrás pero no pudo escapar al abrazo en que el tipo lo envolvió, los vellos de su pecho le picaban la mejilla a Lyzerg pero el sujeto no lo soltaba

–sabía que algún día vendrías a mí

–señor...

– no hay distancia que pueda separarnos

–señor...

–estoy tan feliz de verte

–señor... ¿PODRÍA DEJARME RESPIRAR?– el copetudo soltó a Lyzerg para alivio de este

–lo siento, creo que fui muy efusivo– Lyzerg se acomodó la capa de detective desarreglada

–si, no importa¿se encuentra en este lugar el señor Ryu?– tanto el copetudo como el chico a su lado se quedaron perplejos

–yo soy Ryu– dijo el copetudo¡Dios mío, justo lo que Lyzerg se temía –¿acaso no me recuerdas?

–no, señor temo que no– le dijo Lyzerg, el tipo se retorció como si algo en el pecho le doliera

–¿recuerda mi llamada, vengo a hablar con usted respecto a la señorita Shalona

–si claro– dijo Ryu sin recuperarse del todo de la impresión

–¿podríamos hablar a solas?– pidió Lyzerg, Ryu lo escoltó al jardín trasero –dígame– comenzó Lyzerg sacando su libreta de notas, acomodándose sobre una roca y tratando de ignorar la mirada de cachorrito regañado que Ryu le dirigía

–¿cuándo fue la última vez que vio a la señorita Shalona?– Ryu contesto sin quitar sus ojos de Lyzerg

–el Jueves temprano, fuimos a comer juntos– Lyzerg anotó eso

–¿sabe porque motivos la señorita Shalona se encontraba en Japón?

–no, me trajo una carta de Billy fue por eso que nos encontramos

–¿quién es Billy?

–un amigo de Estados Unidos

–ya veo– dijo Lyzerg cada vez más incomodo porque Ryu no guardaba su distancia y a cada instante estaba más y más cerca de él –¿la señorita Shalona no le comentó nada acerca de alguien que la estuviera siguiendo?

– si – dijo automáticamente Ryu – la llamaron para decirle que la matarían si no dejaba el país el Jueves temprano, pero no sabía de quien podría tratarse – Lyzerg anotó eso, le pareció que por un instante la mirada de Ryu cambiaba como si acabara de comprender algo pero de inmediato volvió a ser una bola de pelos empalagoso

–¿no sabe de algún enemigo en este lugar?

–no

–bueno, esteeeee, gracias por su tiempo– cortó Lyzerg y se puso de pie antes de que Ryu se sentara en sus piernas, volvió a entrar en la casa, se despidió del chico de cabello bicolor y del chico de cabello castaño y se dispuso a huir

–pero Lyzerg¿no te vas a quedar a comer?– preguntó el chico de cabello castaño

–no gracias– dijo, lo único que quería era huir de ese lugar, y entonces se detuvo

–¿cómo sabe mi nombre?– el chico pareció desconcertado por la pregunta

–somos nosotros Yoh y Horo Horo¿no nos recuerdas?

–temo que nunca en mi vida los había visto

–¿qué haces en Japón?– preguntó Horo Horo ignorando lo dicho por Lyzerg

–estoy investigando el caso de Manta Oyamada– respondió

–¿en verdad, ojala puedas ayudarlo– dijo Yoh –¿cómo vas hasta ahora?– los tipos le inspiraban confianza a Lyzerg así que no lo pensó dos veces para decir

–creo que voy por buen camino, estoy tratando de establecer el móvil del asesinato, me parece que Shalona sabía algo que no querían que divulgara– y entonces recuperó la compostura, se despidió y se fue a toda prisa de la casa.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

La doncella Jeanne le sonrió a Manta y luego lo hizo pasar

–buenas tardes joven Manta¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?– preguntó haciendo que se pusiera cómodo en la sala de su casa, la cual era de un estilo bastante victoriano

–doncella, usted ¿borró la memoria de los soldados X?– sin dejar de sonreír Jeanne asintió

–ya te diste cuenta, les borré todos sus recuerdos del año pasado, inclusive hice que se olvidaran de mí

–Lyzerg si la recuerda– Jeanne sonrió

–solo él, no quise perder a todos mis amigos, y tampoco les borré el conocimiento de que Hao es nuestro enemigo

–¿y por qué no borró eso también?

–porque Hao aun no ha sido llevado ante la justicia y debemos estar alerta– Manta se preguntó si la doncella sabría que Hao estaba en Japón –sé que esta en este país– dijo como respondiendo a la pregunta de Manta, su mirada era sombría en ese momento y Manta se alertó

–¿no pensará enfrentarlo en este lugar?

–no, en este momento me preocupa más otra cosa

–ya veo

–sé que fuiste acusado de matar a Shalona– añadió la doncella

–si, encontraron mi computadora y Marco cree que la olvidé cuando huí de la escena del crimen

–¿sabes, para reconstruir las cosas es mejor estar en el lugar en que se desarrollaron– dijo la doncella

–¿ir a la casa de Shalona?

–si– dijo Jeanne, y luego cambió de tema

–¿sigues siendo el mejor amigo de Yoh Asakura?

–si– le contestó Manta

–me alegra oír eso– dijo y le pidió que se retirara pues tenía cosas pendientes que hacer.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

A Lyzerg no le hizo gracia saber que Manta quería ir a la escena del crimen

–Marco no nos va a dejar fácilmente– se quejó pero aún así le ayudo a Manta a entrar en el apartamento de Shalona, había polvo para exponer huellas digitales en todas las paredes del lugar y un aire sombrío en el ambiente, en la sala no había nada desordenado, el asesino debió entrar sigilosamente, no había señales de batalla, pasaron la sala y se dirigieron a la recamara, había una marca de gis que dibujaba la silueta del cuerpo de una mujer, estaba doblada –creo que estaba sentada cuando murió y después se fue de lado– comentó Lyzerg tomando notas, en la habitación tampoco había indicio de pelea salvo por el hecho de que la cama estaba muy revuelta y el teléfono descolgado; Manta reconstruyó el crimen con los datos que conocía, Shalona acababa de hablar con Jeanne diciéndole que iría a su casa, el asesino la sorprende en su cama y la amarra y... no, así no estaba bien, Shalona no era tan indefensa además tanto por la puerta como por la ventana no pudo haberla sorprendido si estaba en su cama; Lyzerg señaló algo, había una maleta tirada en el suelo con algo de ropa, era una mochila negra con bordes amarillos y tenía el nombre de Shalona bordado encima

–¿dónde habrán encontrado mi computadora?– se preguntó Manta

–ahí– respondió Lyzerg señalando un punto cerca de la maleta

–estaba colocada en este lugar

–a ver si entiendo, Shalona sabe que hay alguien haya afuera y a la única a la que llama es a la doncella Jeanne, el asesino entra con mi computadora, la pone en el suelo y luego saca a Shalona de la cama y la mata¿cómo explicas eso?– Lyzerg se quedó pensativo – ¿no encontraron huellas digitales en mi computadora?

–solo las tuyas– contestó Lyzerg señalando hacia la puerta indicando que era el momento de irse.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Continuará...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Y bueno:  
Niacriza: gracias por los ánimos, seguiré adelante.

Afrodinique: pueeees, tus preguntas tendrán respuesta más adelante, así que no puedo adelantar nada u.u ,gracias por leer mi fic ojala siga siendo de tu agrado.


	5. Martes

.:.EL SUEÑO DE MANTA.

Hola: mil gracias por sus reviews, agradezco las porras y felicitaciones, no los defraudaré (Sher Jo deja de lado el sentimentalismo y se pone profesional). Disculpen si el formato varía un poco pero ando un poco confundida estos días y luego no me acuerdo como era. Gomen si los capitulos están algo cortos pero actualizaré constantemente o moriré en el intento (Sher Jo perdió la compostura de nuevo).

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

:MARTES:

Manta se encontraba en casa de Yoh, su amigo lo había invitado a dormir ahí aprovechando que casi todo el grupo estaba reunido, les contó que la doncella había borrado la memoria de los soldados X, se guardó el detalle de que aún recordaban a Hao pero tras esa explicación todos entendieron el misterioso comportamiento de Lyzerg. Los Tao y Fausto también se encontraban ahí

–oye Yoh, no he visto a Amidamaru últimamente– le dijo a su amigo pero Yoh no pudo contestarle nada porque fue en ese momento que Len Tao decidió empezar a decir a voz en cuello lo que opinaba del gobierno japonés

–... y encima nos culparon– se quejó, su hermana le dio conciliadores golpes en el brazo tratando de calmarlo

–oigan, y ¿qué contiene ese tesoro?– preguntó Horo Horo

–en el están las espadas que usó Ba Son en vida, los anillos de Meikoku– empezó a explicar Jun Tao

–¿Meikoku?– interrumpió Yoh –¿quién es Meikoku?

–es nuestro antepasado, fue consejero del emperador y posiblemente el más rico de todos los Tao, tenía la costumbre de usar anillos en todos los dedos de sus manos– le respondió Len

–pero lo más valioso son los pergaminos– siguió Jun

–¿por qué?– inquirió Manta

–poseen secretos sobre el más all� es el conocimiento acumulado de 14 generaciones de taoístas– respondió Jun y su hermano asintió dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo

–al menos su caso es más fácil que el de Manta– comentó Horo Horo –su lista de sospechosos es reducida, en cambio la de él empieza con su nombre

–Yoh¿por qué no invitaste a cenar a la doncella Jeanne y a Lyzerg?

–no creo que quieran venir, seguramente no nos recuerdan – dijo Yoh, ante lo cual Ryu lanzó un alarido que les hizo gracia a todos, comenzaron los chistes sobre la amnesia de Lyzerg durante los cuales Yoh aprovechó para inclinarse hacia Manta y susurrarle

–¿me puedes dar el teléfono de Ana?

–¿es que vas a pedirle que regrese contigo?

–no, sólo quiero hacerle unas preguntas– contesto Yoh, la respuesta no convenció del todo a Manta pero aún así accedió a la petición.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Continuará

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Niacriza: thanx... ya chequé el nombre de Lysserg y tienes razón respecto a su apellido prometo corregirlo en cuanto tenga un poquito más de tiempo, también revisé lo de Marco y es sin la s al final (ese dato me lo dijeron dos expertos de la materia: mi hermana y un amigo así que los culpo a ellos), también corregiré ese detalle más adelante.


	6. Madrugada del Miércoles

.:.EL SUEÑO DE MANTA.

Hola: pues creo que tienen razón, exágere con lo cortito de la anterior actualización pero por ello en esta ocasión les dejo algo sustancioso. Por cierto el servidor está dando mucha lata, se come los guíones y algunos signos de interrogación exclamación y comas, así que sólo quiero aclarar que eso no es culpa mía.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

:MADRUGADA DEL MIÉRCOLES:

Yoh marcó el número que Manta le había dado, esperó pacientemente hasta que le contestó la recepcionista del Hotel Hilton, preguntó a que habitación quería hablar e Yoh le dio el número, hubo unos timbrazos más y al otro lado de la línea escuchó la voz de Ana

–hola Anita... – se oyó un chasquido y la línea quedó muerta, volver a llamar sería inútil ya sabía como era ella así que desistió, a su lado Manta dormía metido en un futón, entre sueños lo oyó decir "soy inocente, soy inocente", sonrió, pobre Manta estaba muy alterado por todo el asunto del asesinato; en eso el teléfono sonó despertando a su amigo, Yoh contestó

–habla la doncella Jeanne– escuchó que decía, sonaba bastante alterada como si hubiera corrido mucho –¿está Manta contigo?– preguntó

–si, en un momento se lo paso

–no hay tiempo– lo interrumpió Jeanne –sólo dile que no abandone su casa, es importante que permanezca ahí– dijo y colgó abruptamente, Yoh se volvió hacia Manta que estaba muy despierto

–¿qué pasa?– preguntó, Yoh le pasó el mensaje de la doncella

–¿qué no salga de mi casa?– dijo sin comprender

–si, tal vez alguien te sigue– Manta se preguntó dónde estaría Lyzerg en ese momento, se moría por verlo y contarle la extraña llamada de la doncella.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Len Tao no podía dormir así que se dirigió al minibar por algo de beber, no prendió la luz y avanzó a paso lento, le pareció ver un punto rojo que brillaba en el techo del recibidor, regresó a la habitación contigua por la cuchilla que nunca dejaba y bajó aquel punto del techo, en su mano cayó un dispositivo diminuto, seguro esa policía Mine los estaba espiando

–Len– oyó que lo llamaba Jun, estaba parada en el marco de la puerta –¿qué sucede?– preguntó

–nos han estado vigilando– dijo Len bastante molesto

–eso es imposible– Len miró a su hermana –es decir¿quién estaría interesado en vigilarnos?

–seguro fue esa policía– su hermana negó con la cabeza, se veía bastante nerviosa –¿estás bien?

–si, mejor regresó a la cama– dijo Jun Tao y se alejó dejando a su hermano bastante intrigado por su comportamiento.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Mine esperaba ansiosa que Marco llegará a la comisaría local, tenía nuevas pistas del caso del tesoro Tao robado y quería checarlas con él, así que cuando éste pasó frente a su oficina salió corriendo tras él

–¡Marco!– entraron a la oficina de este, Mine llevaba un sobre con sus pistas detalladas, tomó asiento; Marco se preparaba un café, tenía una expresión de fastidio demasiado marcada, inclusive para tratarse de él; empezó a explicarle de qué se trataba –este es mi principal sospechoso– le mostró a Marco la fotografía de un hombre de largo cabello negro –se llama Mikihisa Asakura, lo he rastreado desde Estados Unidos, hizo una escala en China hace dos semanas y después viajó a Japón, llegó el Miércoles pasado¿me estás siguiendo?

–si, pero no veo como se relaciona eso con mi caso

–aún no llego a esa parte, este hombre llegó en el mismo vuelo que los Tao y se hospeda en el Four Seasons, es decir el mismo hotel¿te das cuenta¿los ha estado siguiendo?

–Mine eso puede ser mera coincidencia– ella negó enérgicamente

–va de Estados Unidos a China, sale el mismo día que ellos y además, verifiqué su reservación, fue hecha por el mismo número de días que los Tao, aunque en el hotel no lo han visto desde el Jueves pasado y además a su llegada lo primero que hizo fue visitar el museo de arte antiguo, ahí estaba el tesoro pero no en exhibición y al día siguiente fue asaltada la boveda

–suena coherente pero sigo sin explicarme como está relacionado eso con mi caso

–encontré esto– dijo Mine mostrándole a Marco el registro escrito de una llamada telefónica –escucha esto– Mine se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer

––sé donde está el tesoro lo guardan en la boveda del museo

––¿y qué harás al respecto Shalona?

––necesito tu ayuda para vigilarlo

––¿alguien más sabe donde lo guardan?

––no a mí me lo dijo uno de los Tao

––bien te ayudaré reunámonos para desayunar ¿aún te están siguiendo?

––creo que logré perderlos hace un momento – Mine se interrumpió, el resto de la conversación no era relevante

–¿sabes con quién hablaba?

– si, con Iron Maiden Jeanne– Mine esperaba que a Marco lo entusiasmará esa información pero su aspecto se tornó aún más sombrío

–debemos interrogar a esa mujer

–eso no será posible

–¿por qué?

–desapareció anoche– contestó Marco, en eso la secretaria de Marco interrumpió

–señorita Mine, la buscan los Tao, están esperándola en su oficina– Mine le dio las gracias y salió

–hablaremos luego– le dijo a Marco y se dirigió a su oficina.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

La secretaria había dicho los Tao, pero solo Len esperaba a Mine, ella suspiró quedamente, seguro había ido ahí solo para quejarse como sabía, se sentó frente a él y lo saludó

–puedo saber por qué nos espía– comenzó Len, vaya eso era nuevo

–señor Tao le aseguró que el espionaje no forma parte de mi investigación sobre el robo y además ya me cansé de decirle que esto es un mero formalismo y que no sospecho de ustedes

–¡ah si, entonces como explica esto– siguió Len sacando el dispositivo que había removido la noche anterior de su habitación, Mine lo tomó y lo miró con cuidado

–Mikihisa– murmuró pero Len no alcanzó a escucharla

–¿y bien?

–señor Tao sin duda alguien los espiaba pero no era yo, iré a su hotel esta tarde para rastrear la conexión de este dispositivo y averiguar quién lo hacía– Len la fulminó con la mirada y se levantó, en eso Mine recordó algo del registro telefónico

–¿conoce usted a la señorita Shalona?

–si– respondió Len –ustedes acusaron a Manta de matarla¿cierto?– añadió

–no está acusado formalmente, de ser así ya lo habríamos arrestado¿habló usted con la señorita Shalona recientemente?

–no, hace más de un año que no sabía nada de ella

–¿y su hermana?

–no, Shalona vivía en Estados Unidos, no sabíamos nada de ella– Mine sonrió pero decidió que sería mejor preguntarle a Jun Tao personalmente

–bueno señor Tao, nos veremos esta tarde– se despidió.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

A esa misma hora Manta e Yoh se enteraban de la desaparición de la doncella Jeanne, Lyzerg estaba devastado, Marco lo había llamado muy temprano para decírselo

–¡pero cómo pudo suceder una cosa así!– exclamó Manta

–no lo saben, anoche no llegó a su casa, el portero de la colonia se preocupó y llamó a la policía

–¿el portero la conocía bien?– preguntó Yoh

–no, pero Jeanne le había encargado que si daban las doce y ella aún no había llegado llamara a la policía

–es como si supiera que la acechaban– comentó Yoh

–igual que Shalona– añadió Manta, los tres se miraron –Lyzerg¿no creerás que está... muerta¿verdad?– dijo Manta, pero nunca debió preguntarlo, Lyzerg parecía estar a punto de llorar porque era eso exactamente lo que más le preocupaba

–debo irme– anunció –voy a interrogar a Hao, parece que todo se trata de él.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Mine llegó con un especialista en tecnología al hotel Four Seasons, llevaba un permiso para investigar el lugar así que en la recepción no pudieron ponerle ningún pero para dejarla pasar; llegó a la habitación de los Tao, ahí estaban ambos esperándola; el experto se dirigió al punto dónde Len había arrancado el dispositivo, sacó un computadora portátil y se puso a trabajar, mientras lo observaban Mine aprovechó para acercarse a Jun

–su hermano me comentó que ustedes son amigos de Manta Oyamada– Jun asintió –así que están al tanto del asesinato de Shalona– Jun se limitó a asentir nuevamente –señorita Jun¿habló usted con Shalona en las semanas previas a su muerte– la joven se puso inusitadamente pálida

–no– respondió pero Mine no le creyó

–ella sabía lo del tesoro y también sabía dónde estaba resguardado

–bien pudo deducirlo– dijo Jun pero no sonaba convincente

–Mine, es un micrófono de onda corta, el espía debe estar hospedado en este mismo hotel– ella sonrió– o en uno de los edificios frente a este, es altamente preciso pero su radio de acción es apenas de 10 metros

–bien, eso es todo por ahora, nos mantendremos en contacto– dijo Mine y se marchó.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Continuará...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Unknown-X3: lasLilys cobraban muy caro, por eso tuve que hacerles casting y elegir solo a una n.n.

Niacriza: thanx por el review, espero que esta vez te parezca más llenito.

Fallen Angel Angst: me alegra no haber caído de tu gracia, aún sigo con vida.

Loconexion: thanx y sigue con mi fic.


	7. Jueves

.:.EL SUEÑO DE MANTA.

Hola a todos: pues les quiero decir orgullosamente que ya corregí los problemas del fic acerca de los nombres de los personajes y uno que otro dedazo, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero tuve una racha de problemillas que ocuparon todo mi tiempo. Quiero darles las gracias por apoyar este pequeño fic, y también quiero decirles que el fic está completo, es decir ya escribí el cuerpo sólo le voy añadiendo detalles así que de que va a llegar a un final va a llegar a un final. n.n

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

JUEVES

Lyzerg llegó al Hotel Hilton y pidió lo comunicaran con la suite 401, Marco le había dicho que ahí se hospedaba Hao con una tal Ana Kyouyama

– el señor Hao lo recibirá en un momento, pidió que vaya usted al restaurant– dijo la recepcionista señalando un pasillo, Lyzerg le dio las gracias y se encaminó, conque una suite en ese lugar, Hao debía ser muy rico, se sentó en una mesa pequeña de cara a la entrada para verlo entrar, una chica de cabello rubio y corto se dirigió a él

–hola Lyzerg– dijo y se sentó

–disculpe¿nos conocemos?– inquirió Lyzerg, la chica lo miró como deduciendo algo y luego sonrió

–Hao no vendrá– siguió la rubia pero puedes interrogarme a mí

–en realidad señorita...

–Ana– Lyzerg asintió, debió suponerlo –señorita Ana es muy importante para mi hablar con Hao en persona

–eso no sucederá– dijo Ana –no se encuentra– Lyzerg se resignó

–bien¿hace cuánto llegó Hao a este país?– la respuesta lo sorprendió

–al mismo tiempo que Shalona, aunque bueno, eso es lógico considerando que Shalona lo estaba siguiendo– la mente de Lyzerg trabajaba a 1000 por hora y recordó: Ana Kyouyama, la ex de Yoh, Manta le había hablado de ella

–ya veo, y ¿Hao sabía que la señorita Shalona lo seguía?

–por supuesto, Shalona no es precisamente una buena espía, de hecho creemos que la mataron por indiscreta– Lyzerg tomaba muchas notas

–¿tiene idea de quién podría haberlo hecho?

–no, ese es el misterio, hablé con ella y con la doncella Jeanne la semana pasada– Lyzerg estuvo a punto de interrumpirla pero trató de ser profesional –creían que Hao vino a robar el tesoro Tao

–¿el tesoro Tao?– eso era nuevo para Lyzerg

–si, fue robado el jueves pasado

–¿y por qué creían que el señor Hao estaba interesado en ese tesoro?

–por los pergaminos taoístas, contiene una doctrina antigua relacionada con él, y como no es precisamente un ser pacifico decidieron venir tras él

–¿y cómo sabe usted que Hao no robó el tesoro?

–porque yo estuve con él todo ese día– Lyzerg también anotó eso –¿sabes, creo que Shalona se acercaba al verdadero criminal y por eso la mató– Ana dio por concluida la entrevista y se fue, solo entonces Lyzerg se dio cuenta que no preguntó a dónde había ido Hao. Así que el asesinato de Shalona se relacionaba con el robo del tesoro, su siguiente parada fue el hotel donde se hospedaban los Tao, en la recepción lo dejaron pasar pero por más que tocó a la puerta de la habitación que le indicaron nadie le contestó así que optó por marcharse y regresar después, una idea parecía martillarle el cerebro, si la doncella había corrido la mismo suerte que Shalona se debía a que también se acercaba al criminal, de eso estaba seguro.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ya era algo tarde cuando Yoh entró a la tienda por víveres, con Ryu y Horo Horo acampando en su casa no le alcanzaba la comida, Manta ya no iba a quedarse con él siguiendo la advertencia de la doncella Jeanne, nuevamente Horo Horo lo acompañaba

–Yoh por favor ya no lleves esa pasta horrorosa estoy cansado de comerla– se quejó Horo Horo cuando Yoh extendió la mano para tomar un paquete, se rió

–pero Horo Horo no sabemos cocinar bien ninguna otra cosa

–¿por qué Manta ya no vendrá a quedarse, como extraño la cena que él hacía– Yoh se rió nuevamente, Lyzerg les había pedido que no comentarán nada sobre la doncella; con las compras pertinentes Yoh y Horo Horo salieron de la tienda y se encaminaron a la casa Asakura, en eso un tipo pasó corriendo y derribó a Yoh a su paso –¡oye fíjate!– le gritó Horo Horo al tiempo que ayudaba a su amigo a ponerse de pie

–es el mismo tipo del supermercado– comentó Yoh, acababa de recordarlo –creo que nos ha estado siguiendo

–se parece a Hao– dijo Horo Horo, Yoh pegó un brinco de emoción, eso era lo que había tratado de recordar cuando lo vio la primera vez; discutieron por el camino las probabilidades de que Hao estuviera siguiéndolos, las luces de la casa Asakura estaban apagadas

–Ryu no está– dijo Yoh abriendo la puerta, cruzaron el jardín y entraron a la casa

–¡pero que demonios!– exclamó Horo Horo mirando el lugar, la casa había sido literalmente destrozada, Yoh estaba pasmado, dejó los víveres en el suelo y se puso a revisar su hogar –fue ese tipo, estoy seguro– dijo Horo Horo refiriéndose al doble de Hao pero Yoh no lo escuchaba estaba ocupado revisando algo en el suelo, se levantó y le mostró a Horo Horo su hallazgo era un trozo de tela con caracteres chinos impresos en ella –esos signos...– comenzó Horo Horo

–son de la familia Tao– puntualizó Yoh.  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Continuará...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––


	8. Diario del asesino Viernes

.:.EL SUEÑO DE MANTA.

Les dejó dos capitulos para compensar la ausencia, ojala les gusten. Al fin pude actualizar como Dios manda n.n

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

DIARIO DEL ASESINO

Suelo despertar alterado por las noches, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, al principio me tomaba horas darme cuenta que estaba vivo aunque fuera sólo a medias y me sentía feliz, feliz por la oportunidad de ver, de sentir, de probar cosas. Aprendí a temer a los amaneceres, sabiendo que con cada hora que pasaba yo desaparecería para dar paso a un ser completamente ajeno a mí. Paso el tiempo, días, meses y poco a poco me fui haciendo más fuerte, de pronto me encontré con la maravillosa luz del sol y la amé; me bastaba sentir el aire en la cara, el agua de una buena ducha, el sabor de una buena comida para sentirme dichoso, el cuerpo que hábito no se dio cuenta de mi presencia a pesar de las extrañas habilidades que poseía; pasé mucho tiempo contemplando el mundo a través de él, pero como después supe la vida no basta si no se es libre.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

No supe bien a bien como sucedió, de pronto estaba caminando por mi cuenta yendo a donde me viniera en gana sin que el alma dueña de este cuerpo pudiera detenerme, era yo y solo yo, era libre, mi compañero de "hogar" pensó que estaba soñando, que era sonámbulo, siempre encontraba explicaciones a lo que yo hacía, si despertaba en un lugar diferente se daba prisa en regresar para que nadie se diera cuenta, si había hecho cosas inexplicables como pelearme y despertada con moretones regados en los brazos se inventaba mil historias cada vez más inverosímiles. No me complace admitirlo pero mis hazañas fueron posibles gracias a mi hospedador, me dejo ir muy lejos, cuando mi influencia fue tan fuerte como para manipular su mente aún cuando se sentía consciente trató de detenerme; mi deseo de libertad era tan fuerte que ya nada pudo frenarme.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Shalona fue fácil confiaba mucho en mí, lo difícil fue fabricar el veneno, con conocimientos adquiridos de mentes ajenas fabriqué el "filtro de muertos en vida"; luchó pero era débil al menos físicamente, porque su mente no la pude quebrar, por su culpa fui alejado de la única cosa que me podía dar la entera libertad que yo quería: el tesoro Tao. Shalona logró alejarme más no derrotarme, mi hospedador fue un magnifico espía para seguir a la policía, para saber paso a paso que hacían, sus inútiles esfuerzos por detenerme y cuando la suerte parecía sonreírme mi hospedador por poco lo arruina, porque confiaba mucho en un hombre, quería contarle lo que yo estaba haciendo y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantenerle la boca cerrada. Lo que supe me llevó a Iron Maiden Jeanne, ella sabía donde estaba el tesoro, debía obligarla a decirme, peleó más que Shalona, es más fuerte y obstinada, sería una pena tener que matarla.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

:VIERNES:

Amanecía pero Iron Maiden Jeanne no pudo apreciar la luz del nuevo día, abrió los ojos poco a poco, no sabía donde estaba ni cuanto duraría pero estaba resuelta a no revelar a su captor nada, la había interrogado ya muchas veces pero en eso consistía el juego, mientras lograra soportar sabía que la mantendría con vida aunque tampoco podía tentar demasiado su suerte, si lo desesperaba acabaría como Shalona.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Len Tao llegó a cenar un poco tarde, Yoh lo había citado "para discutir un asunto importante" había dicho, su hermana se había rehusado a salir, cuando llegó encontró la casa recién aseada, Ryu y Horo Horo daban los últimos toques mientras Yoh acomodaba los platos

–hola muchachos, preparándose para recibirme como lo merezco– saludó, el trío lejos de comenzar una pelea con él como debió haber sucedido lo miró extrañamente –¿qué está pasando?– Yoh finalmente le sonrió, se sentaron a cenar

–Don Yoh, si vuelvo a comer esta pasta voy a matarme– se quejo Ryu

–tendrás que acostumbrarte, no hay otra cosa mejor Ryu– añadió Horo Horo

–por cierto Ryu¿dónde estabas anoche?– quiso saber Yoh

–fui a cenar con los muchachos Don Yoh– respondió

–pues esa cena debió ser peor que esta porque te vi merodeando en el refrigerador en la madrugada– bromeó Horo Horo, todos rieron el chiste e Yoh decidió que ya era hora de ponerse serios, para variar

–Len la razón por la que te pedí que vinieras, fue para mostrarte esto– puso el trozo de tela que halló la noche anterior sobre la mesa, Len Tao se puso rojo, sin duda sabía de donde provenía eso –anoche nuestra casa fue saqueada y en medio de los escombros encontramos eso

–¿qué dices Len¿no es tuyo, verdad?– dijo Horo Horo con aprensión, Len miraba la tela y luego la puerta, a Ryu empezó a preocuparle que saliera corriendo aunque eso no sería propio de él

–¿avisaron a la policía?– preguntó Len en vez de responder

–no, decidimos que era mejor hablar contigo primero– le respondió Yoh tranquilamente

–¿es tuyo Len?

–no– respondió finalmente

–es de mi hermana Jun, pero ustedes saben que nunca haría una cosa como esa– Yoh asintió y Len pareció relajarse un poco

–si Jun estuvo aquí anoche seguramente se topó con quien hizo el alboroto¿la notaste rara anoche?

–no lo sé, cuando llegó se fue directo a dormir y hoy en la mañana se veía normal y no me dijo nada– los tres asintieron

–pero si ella lo vio ¿por qué no me dijo nada¿qué es lo que esconde?– la exasperación de Len empezaba a aflorar

–olvida eso Len– lo interrumpió Horo Horo – si eso es cierto, ella podría estar en peligro– esas palabras cayeron como una bomba, sin que se consultaran entre si los cuatro se levantaron de la mesa y corrieron a la salida, la moto de Ryu estaba estacionada en el patio de piedra, subió de prisa en ella y arrancó dejando atrás a sus amigos, por el rabillo del ojo los vio detener un taxi; aceleró a fondo dirigiéndose al Four Seasons y deseando de todo corazón llegar hasta Jun Tao a tiempo para impedir una desgracia.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Len no dejaba de apremiar al taxista para que se diera prisa, en el primer semáforo Ryu los dejó atrás pues se coló entre los automóviles con su motocicleta colocándose al frente, la luz pasó a verde, los tres amigos iban muy tensos; bajaron atropelladamente, le pagaron al taxista y no esperaron su cambio; entraron corriendo, Len hubiera deseado poder volar, el camino hasta su habitación le pareció eterno; al llegar Ryu los esperaba en la puerta abierta

–lo siento Len– dijo, había derribado la puerta para abrirse paso –no está– Len entró como en shock, esperaba encontrar un desastre pero no había nada, todo estaba en su lugar

–tal vez simplemente salió a cenar– trató de consolarlo Yoh

–si, no parece que nada malo haya sucedido en este lugar– dijo Horo Horo, de hecho el único percance era la puerta derribada

–solo me queda esperarla– murmuró Len en un tono desalentador

–ahí hay una nota– dijo de pronto Ryu acercándose al televisor, Len prácticamente se arrojó sobre el trozo de papel, lo desdobló y de una hojeada entendió su contenido, se había ido, Jun estaba huyendo de la policía pero ¿por qué, Horo Horo revisó la habitación de Jun, sus cosas seguían ahí.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Continuará...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––


	9. Segundo Sábado

.:. SÁBADO.:.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Fausto llegó temprano al consultorio, se acababa de sentar cuando oyó un alboroto en la recepción, Ana entró con la secretaria pisándole los talones

–doctor, ya le dije a la señorita que no puede pasar sin previa cita pero no me escucha– dijo como disculpándose

–esta bien, la atenderé ahora mismo, déjennos solos

–hola Fausto– Ana se acomodó en la silla frente a él

–buenos días Ana¿cómo te va en tu nueva vida con Hao?– Ana sonrió pero no respondió

–supe que la policía te encargó descifrar el origen del veneno con el que mataron a Shalona

–así es

–¿cómo vas con eso?

–¿acaso estás relacionada con el caso?

–más de lo que crees– respondió Ana

–es un veneno poco conocido, filtro de muertos en vida, lo llaman y aunque es letal tiene un antídoto

–eso significa que Shalona pudo haberse salvado

–efectivamente, si la hubieran encontrado a tiempo

–¿ya le dijiste eso a la policía?

–si, les envié los resultados ayer, ahora si me permites me toca a mi hacerte unas preguntas

–adelante

–¿quién robó el tesoro Tao?

–no lo sé –fue Hao– increpó Fausto

–no, te puedo asegurar que no fue él– contestó poniéndose de pie

–nos veremos después Fausto

–por cierto, esto quizá te interese, el filtro de muertos en vida proviene de una planta en particular que sólo se da en Estados Unidos–.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Lyserg llegó a la suite 401, antes de que tocara la puerta la recamarera abrió

–buenos días– saludó –disculpe¿se encuentran los huéspedes de esta suite?

–no, el señor Hao no está

–lo conoce– dijo Lyserg sorprendido

–es una persona muy amable siempre deja buenas propinas, aunque su novia es bastante enojona

–bien, regresaré después– Lyserg se alejó del lugar, en el ascensor se topó a Ana Kyouyama que le sonrió

–más vale que te des prisa o yo resolveré esto antes que tú– dijo sarcásticamente y se fue.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Manta esperaba a Lyserg en su casa, ya casi no salía

–¿cómo va todo?– preguntó en cuanto el detective apareció

–muy mal, avisaron a la señorita Mine que Jun Tao saqueó la residencia Asakura– Manta asintió, había hablado con Yoh la noche anterior –y además fue ella quien le dijo a Shalona donde estaba el tesoro, la iban a arrestar hoy pero escapó anoche

–pobre Jun Tao, siempre fue una persona agradable– fue lo único que atinó a decir Manta

–no pude encontrar al tal Hao, por cierto – Lyserg sacó su libreta –¿sabe quién es Mikihisa Asakura?

–es el papá de Yoh– respondió Manta

–¿en verdad, pensé que era casualidad que tuvieran el mismo apellido, Marco y Mine lo rastrearon hasta el Four Seasons, estaba espiando a los Tao y ahora él es el principal sospechoso

–¡qué bien, Marco dejara de atosigarme!

–si, pero esto está lejos de resolverse todavía

–lo sé– Manta pensó en la doncella Jeanne

–conozco al señor Mikihisa, él no haría una cosa así

–nunca se está del todo seguro, la señorita Mine tiene ya su fotografía pero no me la pudo prestar, su rostro es el de una persona normal pero las apariencias pueden engañar

–espera un segundo Lyserg, el señor Mikihisa no tiene una cara normal, usa una mascara porque tiene el rostro quemado– Lyserg se ofuscó, en este caso cuando uno creía estar por resolver algo solo se complicaban más las cosas

–¿estás seguro?– Manta asintió

–bien, si Mikihisa Asakura no ha estado siguiendo a los Tao¿quién?.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Continuará

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Hola

Afrodinique: gracias por seguir hasta este punto, espero la trama no te decepcione.

Niacriza: del loco asesino no puedo adelantar nada, n.n , y que bueno que te intrigue el rollo de Jun, en cuanto a lode Lyserg, pueeees me causa una confusión total u.u , en fin, ya estoy devrayando con el nombre de nuestro pequeño inglés pero una vez más he realizado correcciones, gracias por el dato, para nada creo que seas intensa.

Estrelladekaleido: lamento tu manía contra Jeanne, y pues Lyserg no anda enamorado de ella solo la adora (en la serie la trata como si fuera una diosa), y creeme ella es una pieza clave del fic junto con lo de la memoria n.n


	10. Segundo Domingo

Hola: espero no les parezca demasiado corto.

.: DOMINGO:.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ana sabía que la seguían, así que ahora el asesino iba tras ella, no podía permitir que la atraparan, no estando tan cerca de resolver el caso; se metió a una tienda muy concurrida y se sentó, si querían capturarla, tendrían que ser más listos que ella, no cometería los errores de Shalona y Jeanne, le dio dinero a la cajera con tal que la dejara usar el teléfono

–hola, habla Ana Kyouyama comuníqueme con Marco– pidió, la hicieron esperar un poco –creo saber por que mataron a Shalona, ella sabía donde estaba el tesoro Tao y sabía quien lo robaría así que la liquidaron antes de dar el golpe– explicó a toda prisa sin darle tiempo a Marco de decir nada –y ahora el asesino está siguiéndome necesito que envíe una escolta al Hotel Hilton para protegerme– exigió y luego colgó, en eso un tipo entró disparando al aire

–¡eres chica muerta!– le gritó a Ana la cual solo sonrió

–así que hemos llegado a esto– pensó; la gente gritaba y se arrojaba al suelo, en medio de la confusión Ana se metió a gatas entre la ropa de la tienda, el tipo la buscaba sin alejarse mucho de la puerta, llevaba un pasamontañas negro cubriéndole la cara que no alcanzaba a ocultar el cabello; Ana logró acercarse a la puerta y arriesgándose a que le dispararan por la espalda echó a correr, el sujeto dio la vuelta y la siguió; Ana cruzó la calle a toda prisa, escuchó una sarta de bocinazos pero era lo último que importaba, alcanzó la acera de enfrente, volteó a ver a su perseguidor y entonces chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo –¡maldición!– las garras de su perseguidor se cernieron sobre ella pero la misma persona que la había derribado la alcanzó primero levantándola en vilo y echando a correr con ella subida en sus espaldas; Ana ya esperaba que les dispararan pero para su sorpresa el sujeto dio media vuelta y se alejó en la dirección opuesta perdiéndose entre la gente, dos patrullas pasaron hacia la tienda.

Su salvador no se detuvo sino hasta seis cuadras después en un parque, bajó a Ana sobre una banca y se sentó junto a ella, parecía al borde de un colapso –gracias– dijo Ana y solo entonces se fijo, era Yoh

–de nada Anita– su ex–prometido tomó aire

–eres un entrometido– el tono de Ana era alegre

–¿quién era el tipo de la pistola?

–eso es lo que intento averiguar– Yoh la miró más serio

–Manta me dijo que estás investigando por tu cuenta lo del tesoro Tao y Shalona

–Manta habla demasiado, debo irme– Yoh la tomó de la mano –Hao me espera– añadió e Yoh la liberó

–Ana si tienes problemas no dudes en llamarme– miró a Yoh confusa, él nunca dejaría de sorprenderla –aún somos amigos– Ana se marchó, si Horo Horo escuchará lo que su amigo acababa de decir lo molería a golpes, casi podía escucharlo gritando en su cabeza "ten más dignidad".

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Para su alegría cuando Ana llegó al Hilton Marco ya la esperaba, lo acompañaba Mine

–señorita Kyouyama– saludó, Ana le señaló el ascensor indicándole que la acompañara, llegaron a su suite, Hao no estaba, así era mejor a Marco y Mine no les hubiera agradado verlo. Ana les explicó a ambos su situación, en realidad no sabía más que ellos pero la gran diferencia era que el asesino sabía de Ana

–mire señorita, a menos que presente una denuncia formal no podemos otorgarle una escolta– le explicó Mine, Ana parecía desconcertada

–pero ustedes están a cargo de atrapar a ese ladrón y asesino

–nuestras pistas aún no confirman que el asesino de Shalona sea también el ladrón del tesoro Tao– le dijo Marco –denúncielo y podremos protegerla

–no puedo

–¿por qué?– preguntó Mine

–si lo denuncio se esconderá, no comprenden que podría matar a Jeanne si no lo atrapamos a tiempo

–lo sentimos pero no podemos actuar fuera de la ley– le explicó Mine –le aconsejamos que no salga sola, estar en el hotel no es muy seguro debería ir a quedarse con algún amigo

–le aseguramos que la vigilaremos pero lo de la escolta está fuera de discusión– finalizó Marco y ambos policías se fueron dejando a una muy furiosa Ana tras ellos

–si algo me sucede será por su culpa– les advirtió y cerró la puerta de la suite. En cuanto estuvo a solas se dirigió al minibar por un refresco y prendió la televisión, por andar de arriba abajo por toda la ciudad se había perdido ya varios capítulos de su programa favorito –lo sabe– murmuró con voz queda –no tardará en venir por mí– volteó hacia el teléfono y la oferta de Yoh le vino a la mente.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Continuará

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Niacriza: gracias por tus comentarios, como veras Ana tienen muchos problemas; con lo cual el caso se complica aúnmás, cuídate mucho tú también y esto está por resolverse.

Fallen Angel Angst: gracias por las flores y espero que tu fascinación por mi fic continué.


	11. Segundo Lunes

.:SEGUNDO LUNES:.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Yoh le contó a sus amigos lo sucedido el día anterior, todos estaban ahí, inclusive Fausto y Lyserg, este último tomaba muchas notas, Manta estaba algo molesto con Yoh por haberle ofrecido a Ana su ayuda luego de que lo abandonó pero si su amigo no hacía nada al respecto él no podía obligarlo a portarse de otra manera

–así que ahora va tras Ana– comentó Horo Horo

–si Marco y Mine ya están sobre aviso seguro van a vigilarla

–pero tal vez eso no sea suficiente, el asesino no dudó en atacarla frente a un montón de gente– pensó en voz alta Yoh

–y la doncella sigue perdida, no hay ninguna pista sobre ella es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra– dijo Lyserg en un tono cordial por primera vez

–pues yo creo que los criminales siempre regresan a la escena del crimen– añadió Ryu –deberías ir a buscar pistas a casa de la doncella

–tiene razón, eso haré– Lyserg se levantó de la mesa, la idea de Ryu era buena, ya la había considerado antes pero pensar en ir a su casa lo deprimía, sin embargo no era momento para esos sentimentalismos debía hacer algo –nos veremos luego

–Lyserg no te despides de mí– le dijo Ryu acercándose, a lo cual Lyserg respondió echándose a correr, el grupo rió como histérico, excepto por Horo Horo que por alguna razón se había congelado en su sitio

–el criminal siempre regresa a la escena del crimen– pensó, y luego recordó algo, a su llegada a Tokio habían pasado frente al museo de arte y Jun Tao estaba ahí –fue ella, por eso escapó– miró a Len, no podía decir eso en ese momento ya estaba molesto porque creía que uno de ellos había denunciado el saqueo de la casa Asakura y culpado a su hermana, costó mucho disuadirlo de esa idea y no era adecuado alterarlo de nuevo.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Lyserg mostró su identificación en la entrada de la lujosa colonia y se encaminó hacia el hogar de Jeanne con cierto pesar; tras explicarle quién era y lo que buscaba el portero le había prestado las llaves de la casa, Jeanne nunca las cargaba con ella, siempre se las dejaba al venerable anciano; abrió la puerta la cual crujió levemente, ella había desaparecido en el camino a su casa, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, Marco ya había cateado la casa pero no halló nada relevante, adentró estaba algo oscuro debido sobre todo a las cortinas cerradas por un momento estuvo tentado a entreabrirlas pero al final retrocedió, no se atrevía a tocar nada; se dirigió a la habitación de la doncella, ella tenía muchas fotografías sobre su tocador de gente vestida de blanco que Lyserg no conocía, había un par que se parecía a los oficiales a cargo del caso y una de él; la observó con detenimiento, le parecía un poco extraño porque no recordaba haber usado nunca ese atuendo.

Sobre la cama había varios papeles regados que la doncella había estado revisando, el de arriba era un mapa, Lyserg se atrevió a tomarlo para revisarlo, había varias líneas trazadas sobre él, unían el museo de arte, la jefatura de policía y cuatro casas, Lyserg analizó la dirección de esos lugares, uno era el Hotel Four Seasons, no le costó identificar la casa de Shalona y la de Manta en el mapa pero la última, le parecía una dirección conocida, y además era una casa muy grande

–la casa Asakura– dedujo, enrolló el mapa y se lo guardo, tal vez la doncella trataba de establecer un área donde se movía el criminal, a Lyserg le parecía que había muchas personas investigando ese caso, contando claro a la ex de Yoh, bajó las escaleras, debía irse ya, algo crujió tras él haciéndolo saltar –¿quién está ahí!– le dijo a la oscuridad y luego se tranquilizó, no había nadie más en ese lugar, ya iba hacia la puerta cuando una voz conocida lo detuvo

–Lyserg– se dio la vuelta y corrió de inmediato en esa dirección, se detuvo frente a la cocina esperando que lo llamaran de nuevo pero nada sucedió, empujó la puerta abatible y se topó con la mismísima Iron Maiden Jeanne que yacía en el suelo con un aspecto muy pálido

–¡doncella Jeanne!– exclamó, se agachó a su lado tomándola de las manos, estaba muy fría –no se muera, resista– le suplicó y luego la soltó para regresar a la sala donde sabía que estaba el teléfono.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

DIARIO DEL ASESINO

No pude matarla, mi otro yo no dejaba de gritar en mi mente "ella es valiosa, ella es valiosa" y no pude hacerlo, de cualquier modo ella ya no importa sólo vale una: Ana; por poco la atrapo, pero aún no es hora de enfrentar a Yoh, aún no es hora, y además yo tengo un as bajo la manga.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Los chicos se encontraban preparando la comida, Len se había rehusado a ayudarlos, Ryu había salido por más provisiones, Yoh y Fausto lavaban los platos de la noche anterior mientras Horo Horo trataba de preparar un arroz decente con aspecto enojado, Manta se le acercó

–¿quieres que te ayude con eso?

–no, está bien– dijo Horo Horo con una cara que indicaba todo lo contrario

–no te enojes, es solo arroz

–no me molesta eso

–¿entonces qué?

–es sólo que– parecía no acabar de decidirse si decir algo o no –Manta, Ryu y yo vimos a Jun Tao afuera del museo cuando llegamos a Tokio y con su reciente escape

–¿tú crees que Jun robó el tesoro?

–mira, solo creo que el tramite para sacar eso del país iba a durar meses de audiencias y si alguien lo robara y lo devolviera a los Tao todo se simplificaría mucho, además ellos son los menos sospechosos por que son los más interesados en recuperarlo

–si, pero Jun no tendría que haber huido por eso

–tal vez algo complico todo y antes de que la descubrieran se marchó

–aja, pero entonces porque no le dijo nada a Len– Horo Horo se calló su respuesta

–porque es su hermano y no quiere quedar mal ante él– pensó; Ryu entró a la cocina con verduras y curry instantáneo para agregar al arroz; pusieron manos a la obra, todos ayudaron menos Len que estaba de un humor insoportable; Manta cavilaba lo dicho por Horo Horo, había una sola cosa que complicaba su hipótesis sobre el robo del tesoro Tao, Mine y Marco ya habían establecido que el ladrón del tesoro también era el asesino de Shalona y además sospechaban de quienquiera que se estuviera haciendo pasar por Mikihisa Asakura y cuya identidad aún no lograban esclarecer, esperaron a que el arroz terminara de cocerse, Yoh empezó a acomodar platos con ayuda de Ryu, el teléfono sonó y Manta que estaba desocupado acudió a contestarlo

–¿sigue Fausto ahí?– le preguntó Lyserg casi a gritos

–si¿qué pasa?

–encontré a la doncella Jeanne, estoy en el hospital central

–¡la doncella Jeanne está viva!

–apenas, pásame a Fausto– Manta cedió el teléfono al medico, todos miraban con atención la escena –¿Fausto, la encontré, creo que la envenenaron igual que a Shalona¿puedes venir, sé que ya descifraste que veneno usaron– Fausto asintió aunque Lyserg no pudiera verlo

–voy para allá, mientras dile al medico encargado que probablemente usaron en ella filtro de muertos en vida– colgó, cuando dio la vuelta todos estaban listos para irse.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Lyserg esperaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios, Manta nunca lo había visto así antes, Fausto había entrado a asistir al medico encargado, Len con su consabida impaciencia se paseaba de un lado a otro, Horo Horo llamó a Marco para avisarle, seguro para él lo sucedido a Jeanne sería relevante. Transcurrieron un par de horas hasta que Fausto salió de la sala de urgencias, se veía cansado

–¿Fausto cómo está?– preguntó Yoh tranquilamente

–se recuperará– informó, hubo un murmullo general, Lyserg suspiró aliviado –está algo débil, casi muere pero en un par de días se levantará– por el pasillo Marco se acercaba, se detuvo ante ellos –en su mano tenía esto– dijo Fausto mostrándoles un papel que Marco se adelantó para tomar

–la próxima vez será en serio– leyó en voz alta, la preocupación que acababa de disiparse volvió

–la dosis que le dieron no fue tan alta como la que usaron en Shalona– dijo Fausto

–¿cómo fue que la rescataron?– quiso saber Marco

–yo la encontré– le respondió Lyserg –fui a buscar pistas a su casa y ahí estaba ella– a Marco se le hizo mucha suerte que la doncella hubiera aparecido justo cuando Lyserg acudió a su hogar pero eso se lo guardó para si

–¿hace cuánto tiempo estiman que le administraron el veneno?– preguntó dirigiéndose a Fausto

–menos de 10 horas– respondió.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Los chicos dejaron el hospital luego de cerciorarse que Jeanne estaba fuera de peligro, todos se dirigieron a la casa Asakura

–es una amenaza– comentó Lyserg cuando llegaron

–¿será una amenaza contra la doncella Jeanne?– preguntó Ryu

–no, hoy tuvo la oportunidad de matarla, no hay razón para jugar así con ella– dijo Manta

–pero entonces hay alguien en peligro y no sabemos quien pueda ser– siguió Lyserg ofuscado, Yoh reaccionó, si había alguien en peligro

–irá tras Ana– les dijo a sus amigos, como si esa fuera su señal el teléfono empezó a sonar, Yoh alcanzó el auricular antes que Ryu –diga¿quién habla?– el rostro de su amigo fue cambiando poco a poco de la preocupación al alivio, casi a la alegría se podría decir, cuando colgó se veía nuevamente sereno –era Ana, viene hacia acá para que podamos cuidarla– a los demás también les alegró oír eso, aunque varios seguían pensando que Ana era una traidora.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Continuará

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Niacriza: hola espero este capítulo te guste, finalmente Jeanne ha vuelto y Ana a accedido a la petición de Yoh, espera a ver lo que sigue.

Estrella de Kaleido Star: pues Lyserg flojeó el capítulo pasado pero en este está más activo, de las fotos pues Jeanne es quién las tiene y él ya las vió pero la única persona que puede devolverle la memoria es la doncella y por ahora no está en condiciones de hacerlo; y no, Hao no lo invitará a cenar o me arruinaría una de mis sorpresas para el final.


	12. Segundo Martes

.: MARTES :.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ana se sentía bien esa mañana, aunque sabía que un asesino andaba tras ella estar de nuevo en casa la hacía sentir muy bien, trató de no pensar en la suite del Hilton; y la parte que más alegraba a Ana, tenía a Yoh, Horo Horo, Ryu, Len y Manta para atenderla, eso de ser acechaba los hacía comportarse como si ella estuviera agonizando, lo único que perturbaba su estancia era el hecho de que Lyserg no paraba de hacerle preguntas, algunas bastante difíciles sobre el interés del asesino en ella; con tantas horas libres Ana podía pensar y cavilar lo que sabía, una cosa en particular le preocupaba y nadie parecía darle importancia, si el asesino había dejado con vida a Jeanne a sabiendas de que al despertar hablaría eso era porque pensaba alejarse pronto de manera que cualquier cosa que Jeanne dijera no lo perjudicaría¿es qué acaso planeaba matarla tan pronto.

Tomó sus cosas de baño y se encaminó a la regadera, se detuvo en la puerta, Ryu venía saliendo de bañarse con una toalla en al cabeza

–buenos días doña Ana– la saludó, si acaso él y Horo Horo creían que era una traidora procuraban callárselo

–buen día Ryu– dijo y se metió al baño; pronto estuvo cómodamente instalada en la bañera, se relajó, ahora que Jeanne estaba a salvo se sentía mejor, nunca habían sido amigas pero a últimas fechas habían pasado muchas cosas que las unían indirectamente. Su mente divagó quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, alguien tocó a la puerta del baño, Ana se enderezó de golpe en la tina, se había quedado dormida, el agua ya estaba fría

–Ana¿estás bien?– escuchó decir a Yoh al otro lado de la puerta

–si, me quedé dormida eso es todo

–bien, eeeeeeer... la comida ya está lista– balbuceó Yoh, le era muy difícil dejar de tratar a Ana con la familiaridad con la que estaba acostumbrado, como si ella aún fuera, y le dolió pensarlo, su mujer; la puerta del baño se abrió, Ana salió envuelta en una toalla

–gracias, iré de inmediato– Yoh le sonrió y se marchó rumbo a la cocina, todavía recordaba las ocasiones en las que hablaban mientras él estaba metido en la tina y a Ana no le importaba entrar al baño aún sabiendo que estaba desnudo; extrañaba esa vieja rutina, pero ella se rehusaba a hablar del tema.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Manta estaba en su hogar con Lyserg, el regreso de la doncella reafirmó su decisión de no salir de su casa como ella le había pedido, había invitado a Lyserg a quedarse unos días con él pues sus padres estarían ausentes esa semana

–es normal en ellos– le explicó –por el negocio de mi papá suelen salir de improviso a menudo– Lyserg se acomodó en la sala, normalmente en una situación así Manta hubiera ido a quedarse con Yoh, pero como él estaba cuidando a Ana y Manta no debía dormir fuera Lyserg se convirtió en su mejor opción; el joven inglés desplegó un mapa sobre la mesa de centro –¿qué es eso?– le preguntó

–lo encontré en casa de la doncella Jeanne, marcó varios lugares– explicó y le mostró a Manta

–bueno, es claro lo del museo y la casa de Shalona, ahí empezó todo, pero ¿por qué habrá marcado mi casa y la de Yoh?– Lyserg se encogió de hombros

–lo que me intriga más es el Hotel Four Seasons

–ahí se hospedaban los Tao– dijo Manta, recordó las sospechas de Horo Horo y se lo dijo a Lyserg –son muchos cabos sueltos– dijo Manta

–si, pero siento que todos apuntan a la misma dirección, hay algo relevante aquí estoy seguro, la persona que mató a Shalona...– se interrumpió frustrado no podía encontrar la conexión.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Empezaba a anochecer cuando el teléfono sonó en la casa Asakura, Yoh se apresuró a contestar

–¿Yoh?– dijo una voz conocida

–Jun¿eres tú?– inquirió –¿dónde estás?

–Yoh, yo no cometí ningún crimen– la llamada se cortó, bajo el auricular, que extraño era todo eso, iba a marcar el número del hotel donde estaba Len cuando la línea volvió a repiquetear, escuchó la voz de Jun nuevamente –hallé al asesino– dijo la chica con voz agitada

–¿estas bien?– la siguiente línea congeló a Yoh

–me hirió– no tuvo que explicar como, ya todos conocían el arte de ese sujeto –acaba de suceder hace unos momentos, creo que podré resistir varias horas

–Jun, dime dónde estás e iremos por ti

–en la carretera estatal de Tokio a Saitama, hay un templo cerca, iré hacia allá

–no dejes que te atrape– le rogó Yoh y colgó. Empezó a marcar el número del Hotel Four Seasons para contarle todo a Len.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

El joven chino se dirigió de inmediato a casa de los Asakura pues Yoh se rehusó a decirle donde estaba su hermana a menos que les permitiera acompañarlo, todos conocían su mal carácter y temían que cometiera alguna estupidez si lo dejaban ir solo; Ryu llegó en su motocicleta al mismo tiempo que Len y les ofreció de inmediato su vehículo para que pudieran ir por Jun. Ninguno de ellos había visto a Len Tao tan enojado jamás

–voy a matarlo– aseguró y a nadie le cupo la menor duda

–dejemos eso para luego– interrumpió Ana –hay que ir por Jun

–tú no saldrás de la casa– la reprendió Horo Horo

–tranquilícense, esto es lo que haremos– dijo Yoh –iremos con Len a recoger a Jun Tao pero uno de nosotros se quedará con Ana

–y además hay que avisar a Marcos– completó Ryu

–yo iré contigo Len– siguió Yoh, que se moría por atrapar al asesino y alejarlo de Ana

–yo los acompañaré también– se apuntó Horo Horo, que sentía como si le debiera una disculpa a Jun Tao

–en ese caso me quedaré a cuidar a Doña Ana– concluyó Ryu y se pusieron en marcha de inmediato, Ana se encargaría de avisar a Marcos lo que estaba sucediendo

–cuídate mucho Yoh– se despidió Ana

–tu también– le respondió él, al tiempo que se acomodaba en la moto de Ryu, arrancaron con Len al frente y se marcharon.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Manta recibió una llamada de Ana para contarle lo sucedido "todo terminará muy pronto" le había dicho al terminar la llamada, Lyserg tomó notas de ello, la noticia de que el asesino estaba siguiendo en ese momento a Jun Tao era como una pieza nueva en su rompecabezas pero no hallaba la forma de hacerla encajar

–no podemos hacer nada– le dijo Manta –solo esperar noticias

–tienes razón

–voy a preparar tu cama– le dijo a Lyserg y subió a su cuarto por sábanas extra para el sillón de la sala dónde el chico inglés pasaría la noche; abrió el closet y sacó la bolsa de cobijas extra, tomó un par y bajo; desdobló las cobijas en el sofá y de ellas cayó una mochila negra con bordes amarillos, Manta la reconoció de inmediato, había visto una igual en casa de Shalona, la abrió con manos temblorosas a sabiendas de lo que iba a encontrar

–¡el tesoro Tao!– gritó Lyserg inclinándose a recogerlo, lo puso sobre la mesa de centro de la sala –pero ¿cómo?– el joven detective estaba anonadado, Jeanne sabía por eso le había pedido a Manta que se quedara en casa, el pequeño chico se había quedado mudo mirando el tesoro como si le temiera, todo ese tiempo buscando en su closet, no faltaba nada sino que había algo de más –¿Manta está bien?– le preguntó Lyserg empezando a preocuparse

–yo sé quien puso el tesoro ahí– miró fijamente a Lyserg, él mismo apenas podía creerlo

–¿quién?

–fue Ana

–¿cómo sabe eso?– Manta se encogió de hombros; había recordado, ella había aparecido en la sala sin ser invitada el sábado de la semana en que toda la pesadilla había comenzado, seguro no era esa la primera vez que entraba a casa de Manta, no le había dado importancia en ese momento porque estaba muy alterado. El cerebro de Lyserg trabajaba a todo lo que podía

–¡el asesino se dirige a la casa Asakura!– exclamó de pronto –todos los implicados van camino a Saitama dejando desprotegida a la señorita Ana, Manta es nuestro deber salvarla.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Armado con un revolver idéntico al que alguna vez usó para invocar un ángel, Lyserg y Manta llegaron a la casa, le habían pedido al taxista que los bajara una cuadra antes para no alertar al asesino de su llegada, Manta había pedido refuerzos antes de salir de la casa pero tardarían en llegar, aparentemente todo el equipo de Mine y Marcos había ido a Saitama

–¿y ahora que haremos?– preguntó Manta mientras se acercaban sigilosamente a la casa

–habrá que saltar la barda– le dijo Lyserg lo cual preocupó a Manta, el ya era lo suficiente pequeño como para saltar un sillón¿cómo iba a trepar por la barda de la casa?; Manta vio un auto estacionado cerca –por aquí Lyserg– le pidió corriendo hacia él y trepándose al toldo, Lyserg lo imitó.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Dentro de la casa Ana estaba segura, al menos por el momento, estaba viendo la televisión con Ryu a un lado, el cual no dejaba de interrumpirla haciendo preguntas

–¿cree que ya hayan rescatado a la señorita Jun?

–no lo sé

–espero que atrapen al asesino de Shalona¿usted no?

–aja

–menos mal que no pudo acabar con la Doncella Jeanne

–si

–¿cree que cuándo lo capturen entregue el tesoro Tao por las buenas?

–no sé– dijo Ana elevando la voz y Ryu se quedó callado de inmediato; oyeron un barullo proveniente del jardín –¿qué fue eso?– preguntó Ana poniéndose de pie y apagando la televisión

–Doña Ana vaya a su habitación y espéreme ahí– le pidió Ryu –yo iré a revisar– tomó su espada de madera y con cierto recelo salió de la sala; Ana se dirigió a la cocina, esperaba que le diera tiempo de apoderarse de un cuchillo antes de dirigirse a su cuarto.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Lyserg y Manta cayeron al jardín y se ocultaron entre los arbustos rápidamente, la puerta corrediza de la casa se abrió y vieron a Ryu asomarse a revisar con su espada en la mano

–es Ryu, debemos avisarle– comenzó Manta

–no, es mejor esperar– lo detuvo Lyserg

–si el asesino llega tendremos el factor sorpresa a nuestro favor–; Ryu caminó por el jardín asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie ahí, le pareció oír ruidos en la cocina y se dirigió hacia allá; Lyserg y Manta por su parte se escabulleron al interior de la casa, debían hallar a Ana cuanto antes, se sentían en parte aliviados porque Ryu estaba ahí. Iban arrastrándose por la sala cuando oyeron un grito

–¡Doña Ana!

–Ryu debe tener problemas– apremió Lyserg

–ve a buscar a Ana yo iré hacia la cocina– ambos chicos se separaron.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ana estaba en su cuarto, agazapada como un gato a punto de atacar, escuchó el grito de Ryu y luego el sonido de platos y cacerolas proveniente de la cocina, estaba dividida entre el sentimiento de acudir a ayudar a su amigo y el deseo de protegerse a sí misma primero; de pronto escucho disparos y luego nada

–¡oh no, Ryu– murmuró alterada, hubo pasos y la puerta de su alcoba se abrió, se enderezó y vio la silueta de un hombre de cabello largo recortada contra el marco, era el asesino

–hola, muñequita, esta vez no habrá nadie para protegerte– antes de que se diera cuenta Ana se levantó y se arrojó contra las paredes de papel de su alcoba las cuales cedieron fácilmente; cayó al otro lado y se dispuso a huir, el sujeto cayó sobre ella alcanzándola del tobillo

–está vez no– le gritó a Ana, la cual alcanzó a patearle el rostro y huir hacia el jardín, abrió la puerta corrediza, en eso sintió una punzada muy fuerte en su pierna y cayó de bruces al suelo, le habían disparado –eres una maldita– gruñó el asesino al tiempo que levantaba a Ana y la arrastraba de vuelta a la casa, la arrojó en la sala –¿dónde está el tesoro?– la increpó, Ana apretaba los dientes para no gritar por el dolor que le producía su pierna

–no sé– gimió

–¡claro que sabes!– le gritó el asesino, Ana lo vio sacar una bolsa de entre su ropa, y de esa bolsa sacó una jeringa, se inclinó sobre ella para inyectarle el mismo veneno que había acabado con Shalona

–¡no!– gritó Ana, clavándole el cuchillo que llevaba oculto en el brazo, el tipo gritó y se alejó, ella aprovechó para tratar de huir pero la pierna no le ayudaba, el individuo volvió a alcanzarla y ambos forcejearon en el suelo

–el tesoro debe ser mío– gruñía –ya esperé mucho tiempo– trataba de pinchar a Ana pero ella no se dejaba –¡dime dónde está y me iré!

–nunca

–¡está en mi casa!– gritó una voz a espaldas del asesino, el tipo se enderezó y entonces recibió un golpe en la cabeza con la espada de madera de Ryu, el tipo quedó aturdido pero volvió a la carga esta vez contra Manta, Ana cayó sobre él ignorando su pierna, sujetó la jeringa y mordió al asesino para que la soltara, la mano del tipo se aflojó y Ana quedó en poder del veneno; Manta tenía problemas para defenderse, el sujeto le cayó encima aplastándolo

–estoy muerto– pensó Manta cuando de pronto el cuerpo del tipo se aflojó, Ana lo había pinchado con su propio veneno, el pequeño chico empezaba a sofocarse cuando su amiga se lo quitó de encima, Manta corrió hacia el interruptor de luz y lo encendió –no puede ser– dijo y por la expresión de su rostro Ana pensaba lo mismo: era Ryu.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Las luces de la ambulancia iluminaban la casa Asakura, un par de paramédicos se llevaban a Ryu entre las miradas atónitas de sus amigos, Lyserg estaba inconsciente todavía pero bien, seguro se infartaría cuando supiera la identidad del asesino, Yoh se acercó a Ana, mientras que un paramédico le vendaba la pierna, afortunadamente solo había sido un rasguño, no necesitaría ser internada; en un impulso Yoh la abrazó

–me alegra que estés bien Anita– le murmuró al oído y luego la dejo ir; Ana se alejó de su ex prometido y se dirigió hacia Marcos el cual tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, a ella y a Jun Tao, la cual se salvó del interrogatorio solo porque tuvieron que llevarla al hospital para que la atendieran una vez que la encontraron, no en Saitama sino en el Four Seasons; Marcos le abrió la puerta de la patrulla en la que esperaba Manta para ser transportados a la jefatura de policía, Ana le dirigió una última mirada a la casa y a Yoh, temía más las preguntas que él pudiera hacerle que las interrogantes del detective.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

–¿Así que usted robó el tesoro Tao?– preguntó Marcos sin rodeos

–si– dijo Ana

–¿y la ocultó en casa de este joven?– dijo señalando a Manta

–si

–¿aún sabiendo que con ello lo incriminaría en un crimen del cual era inocente?

–si

–¿mató a Shalona?

–no

–pero sabía que sería asesinada y no hizo nada

–no sabía, suponía, y no podía hacer nada al respecto

–¿ni siquiera avisar a la policía?

–para cuando me di cuenta de la gravedad del asunto Shalona ya estaba muerta

–¿está implicada Iron Maiden Jeanne en todos estos sucesos?

–si –¿y Jun Tao?

–no sé

–¿Mikihisa Asakura?

–no sé de que habla

–¿y Hao Asakura?–Ana hizo una pausa antes de contestar

–no, él ni siquiera está aquí– Manta y Mine la miraron como si acabara de enloquecer

– nunca estuvo en Japón

–¡pero dejaste a Yoh por él!– le gritó Manta, Ana lo miró amenazadoramente y se calló de inmediato

–solo fingí, no quería involucrar a Yoh

–¿cómo supo que el asesino quería el tesoro?

–porque le envió una carta a Shalona diciéndoselo

–¿de qué carta habla?– preguntó Marcos, en respuesta Ana le entregó la nota que Shalona le había entregado a Jeanne y que después había pasado a sus manos

–creo que Ryu tiene personalidad doble– concluyó Ana

–puedo irme ya, alguien me espera– dijo, Marcos le abrió la puerta y la dejo ir.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Continuará

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Hola: como ven este fic se ha terminado, solo falta la conclusión final.

Valsed: gracias por las flores, me da gusto que te haya gustado este fic y que el final no te defraude.

Niacriza: Ánimo, esta web también me ha hecho muchas maldades y la verdad si es un poco desesperante pero con un poco de paciencia estoy segura que la tecnología dejará de atosigarnos.

Estrella de Kaleido Star: lamento no haber atendido a tus peticiones pero la historia se desviaba si lo hacía u.u , de cualquier modo espero que te haya gustado este fic, y pues a final de cuentas Jeanne no murió (es que me agrada mucho).

Y por cierto que tal el asesino, por favor díganme que no se lo esperaban o fui muy predecible...


	13. El Miércoles del final

JUEVES EN LA TARDE

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

–¿Qué pasó con Ryu?– preguntó Manta a Yoh, ambos estaban tirados en el jardín de la casa Asakura descansando de los agitados días que habían pasado

–lo exorcizamos, Fausto dice que se pondrá bien, no sé como no lo dedujimos antes, después de todo nos seguía un asesino de cabello largo y Ryu tiene el cabello así¿y Lyserg?

–mi papá ya le pagó, va a pasar unos días con la doncella Jeanne hasta que se recupere por completo y luego se irán juntos a Londres, aún no recupera la memoria¿Len recuperó el tesoro?

–si, y no presentará cargos contra Ana por haberlo robado, escuché que Jun quiere quemar los pergaminos taoístas que Hao les legó –todo lo que nos sucede se relaciona con él, en el presente o en sus vidas pasadas¿ya te dijo Ana porque usó el nombre de Hao para alejarse de ti?

–no, ya sabes como es ella, sólo me dijo que no había querido involucrarme y me pidió perdón– Yoh se sonrojó al decir lo último, en Ana un "perdóname" era una frase atrevida

–¿y la perdonaste?

–si– dijo Yoh recuperando la calma

–Jun desapareció porque estaba nerviosa¿cierto?

–si, se sentía culpable por la muerte de Shalona, después de todo ella fue quien le habló del tesoro Tao y la interesó en venir a Japón a buscarlo

–¿por qué Ryu le habrá dado la carta a Shalona y no a ninguno de nosotros?– Yoh se encogió de hombros

–creo que le gustaba y por eso confiaba en ella

–y pensar que robó mi laptop solo para jugarme una broma

–pobre Shalona

–es increíble, la forma en que Ryu jugó con nosotros – por la mente de Manta se sucedieron muchas imágenes de pequeños detalles que por sí solos parecían insignificantes pero que vistos juntos no podían pasarse por alto – Horo Horo topó con él cuando venía hacía Tokio porque no estaba vacacionando en Saitama, estaba en la zona porque acababa de matar a Shalona, la noche que saquearon tu casa chocaste con él cuando volvías del supermercado porque se estaba alejando de lo que había hecho y luego apareció para ayudarles a limpiar

– pretendió que había estado con sus amigos cenando pero Horo Horo lo vio en la cocina, seguro no había comido nada en todo el día – añadió Yoh, a Manta le sorprendió que su despistado amigo se hubiera fijado en un detalle así

–dejó un pedazo de ropa de Jun para inculparla y luego la denunció a la policía sabiendo que no mentiríamos respecto al saqueo

– antes de eso, desapareció a Jun, se nos adelantó a llegar al Four Seasons, derribó la puerta, la sometió y la ocultó en la habitación que tenía alquilada en ese hotel a nombre de mi padre

– ¿por qué habrá usado el nombre de tú padre?

– supongo que porque fue su maestro – respondió Yoh

– pero lo más complicado fue el asunto de Saitama, hizo que Jun te llamara y ella trató de decirte lo que pasaba pero Ryu la obligó a colgar

–nos dio la pista falsa para que dejáramos sola a Ana, y además se aseguró que le avisáramos a Marcos para que no hubiera nadie que pudiera ayudarla

–lo que aún no entiendo bien, es el alboroto dentro de la casa

– eso fue en parte culpa de Lyserg y tuya – respondió una voz a sus espaldas, ambos amigos voltearon, vieron a Ana salir de la casa y dirigirse hacia ellos – los escuchamos saltar la barda y caer al jardín – explicó – así qeu fue a revisar, me pidió quem lo esperara en mi recamara pero primero me dirigí a la cocina, los tres me escucharon hacer ruido en ella y Lyserg y Ryu fueron hacía allá – Ana hizo una pausa dramática – se topó a Lyserg en la cocina y lo atacó, Lyserg disparó pero no pudo con Ryu, lo dejó inconsciente y le quitó su pistola, luego fue a buscarme– los tres se quedaron viendo, las piezas del complejo rompecabezas finalmente caían en su sitio –bien, ha terminado, así que no se queden ahí sentados hay trabajo pendiente en la casa– los apremió y se perdió de vista, Yoh y Manta se miraron y se sonrieron mutuamente, toda esa locura finalmente ... un pco de paz les caería bien.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Fin

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Niacriza: mil gracias por seguir esto hasta el final, gracias por las flores y los ánimos.

Solcito: que bueno que te sorprendió la identidad del asesino y el misterio, thanx por tu review.

Estrella de Kaleido Star: pueeees Lysserg se quedó así, y ya no se arreglo, sorry,Morphine y los demás espiritus no salieron porque me habrían arruinado la sorpresa, jejeje, espero te haya gustado el final.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Y bueno, agradezco el apoyo para este pequeño fic que disfrute mucho escribiendo. Nos vemos pronto, en la sección de Saint Seiya.

Gracias.

SherJo.


End file.
